


how to charm a british spy

by galaxy_of_pi



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Hope This Is Okay, M/M, Romance, and asked for a happy ending well i can't give an end thats happy, but they do get a happy beginning, curt is oblivious, curt's jacket is owen's jacket, hey for everyone who read soulmates in every world, i generally don't write fluff so id love comments please, i love them, the calm before the storm, warmest hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_of_pi/pseuds/galaxy_of_pi
Summary: Curt swore he was generally better at flirting. Not that he had ever really had cause to flirt a lot, but he had to be better and smoother at it than this.About to die of embarrassment, Curt leaned against the wall, sinking to the floor and burying his head in his hands. He had to find somewhere to sleep, or some way to sneak into the room without Owen noticing and making fun of him for his horrible attempt at flirting. He knew Owen didn’t care he was gay-- they had that much in common. But Owen was gorgeous and the best spy in all of MI6, so how could he expect Owen to ever think of him in the same way?
Relationships: Owen Carvour & Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read everyone's comments on "soulmates in every world" and decided to take pity on them and give them a bit of happiness, they deserve it
> 
> please tell me what you think, fluff isn't generally what I write so i hope this is ok, is this or the angst better?
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Not that I’m implying you’re a demon or anything, because you’re closer to an angel y'know. Like, did it hurt when you fell from heaven even while staying an angel and staying as cool and amazing as you are and angelic and everything but when you still fell?”

Owen just stared at him. “What--”

“I SAID DID IT HURT WHEN YOU GOT SHOT LIKE AN HOUR AGO WHILE WE WERE ESCAPING?”

Owen just blinked at him, somewhat lost and confused. “Getting shot does hurt, I can confirm, love. I--”

“Love? Wait I’m-- love? What are you-- oh that’s just how you talk-- I have to go, I’ll be back!”

Curt practically sprinted from the hotel room into the hall, brighter red than he thought he could blush. 

“That was the worst flirting I’ve ever heard, Mega. You have to step it up.”

Curt felt his cheeks get even hotter as he realized Cynthia had heard everything he had just said. Then the embarrassment faded into horror. She had heard him flirting. With Owen. 

“I--”

“I don’t care who you flirt with Mega, as long as you don’t flirt as horribly as you just did. Or at least if you do it where I can’t hear it.”

About to die of embarrassment, Curt clicked off his watch and leaned against the wall, sinking to the floor and burying his head in his hands. He had to find somewhere to sleep, or some way to sneak into the room without Owen noticing and making fun of him for his horrible attempt at flirting. He knew Owen didn’t care he was gay-- they had that much in common. But Owen was gorgeous and the best spy in all of MI6, so how could he expect Owen to ever think of him in the same way?

  
  


It was a week later when Curt worked up the courage to try and flirt with Owen again. His attempt at a pick up line had failed, so what could he do? The idea struck him in a flash of genius. Owen was British, and so it could make sense he would like someone else who was British, or with a nice accent at least. Therefore, the most obvious step to flirting with him was to start speaking with an accent. 

Which one though? Curt was grateful Owen was out at the moment so that he could try out a few. French didn’t sound quite right, and his German accent was downright horrendous, and so a British accent was most certainly the best choice. 

An hour later saw him still practicing, trying to find exactly the right accent to use on Owen.   


“ ‘scuse me love, do you happen to have--”

“Do I happen to have what?” 

Curt would later deny that he shrieked and leapt up, spinning around to see Owen leaning on the wall, watching him with a somewhat bemused yet very amused expression. 

“Nothing! Good night!”

Despite it being not even nine at night, Curt practically dove across the room and into the bed, laying down and closing his eyes, unable to fight the fiery blush.

“Interesting accent by the way. Are you trying to copy me?”

“Nope. Nope. Why would I do that? Not at all. Just--practicing? I’m asleep.” Curt lay in bed, filled with embarrassment and horror that he had been caught totally not practicing sounding like Owen. It wasn’t his fault that Owen had a great accent.

It was hours later, in the middle of the night, in fact, when Curt realized that Owen had responded to being called “love”. He went to sleep still blushing, but with a happy smile. 

  
  


Three months later, and Curt had only had two other incidents that he ranked in the “Top Ten Most Embarrassing Things Done In Front Of Owen”, a list that started out just as a mental list, but had been written down by Cynthia and unfortunately included The Incident.

The Incident had occurred about a week after Curt had been practicing his British accent, and was probably the most embarrassing thing he had ever done. Curt was close to hysterical when he demanded that the details of The Incident could not be shared even on the piece of paper, so much so that Cynthia had acquiesced with minimal resistance.

Even though the chance of anyone else finding the list was extremely small, and hearing the details of The Incident was probably his smallest problem, The Incident had made him almost leave the mission early, and made him unable to look Owen in the eye for almost three weeks after it happened.

Curt knew he had a horrible track record with doing stupid stuff in front of Owen, but he knew that more important than ensuring he stopped doing stupid things was to make sure to turn off his watch communicator before Cynthia heard him. The look on her face when she saw him for the first time after his first major flirting fail had made him turn around and try to leave her office without even reporting in. 

It didn’t work, and his attempt to avoid her just made the subsequent interrogation and flirting lesson all the worse. After that, he generally remembered to turn off the communicator when trying to flirt with Owen, and after The Incident, became paranoid about it. The last thing he needed was her to know about when he tried to cook a fancy dessert for Owen and almost set a fire and burned down the hotel. 

He definitely didn’t need her to know that when Owen came back to see a blazing inferno where the stove used to be, and only froze for a second before grabbing the extinguisher to put it out, Curt’s only response to Owen’s  _ “what the hell happened”  _ was to say that he was just trying to make something as hot as Owen, but that that seemed impossible.

Another month, and Curt was wondering if he should try to stop flirting; Owen wasn’t flirting back, and he didn’t want to make their friendship awkward or uncomfortable.

“Curt, love? I’m making your favorite for dinner. You okay?”

Owen stepped out onto the small hotel balcony, and gently placed his hand on Curt’s shoulder, shaking him out of his musing.

Owen draped his jacket, the leather one with red stripes that he wore whenever they weren’t out on their mission, over Curt’s shoulders. 

“Don’t get sick, love, it’s cold out.”

Curt smiled back at him. “I’ll be in in a minute.”

He watched Owen go back inside, and sighed. He wished Owen would flirt back, would like him back, but knew it wasn’t going to happen. Curt wouldn’t give their friendship up for anything though. He could deal with not having Owen love him in the same way that Curt loved him, but he couldn’t deal without Owen by his side.

He turned and slipped through the door, sliding the jacket on, missing Owen’s small smile as he served their dinner. 

They went to bed early, as the next day was a crucial part of their mission. Because of the location of the hotel in the middle of the packed city, they had to stay in one bed together. Curt let himself drift peacefully off to sleep. As long as Owen was there, he was safe.

  
  


The mission started out badly. A rogue spy had disrupted the gala, throwing off their plans and forcing them to improv. They had to get to the Royal Advisor to get the information they needed, but the halls were filled with guards that they had to avoid. They had long since gotten lost, and given up trying to navigate the maze in favor of staying ahead of the guards chasing them.

Curt’s communicator had been working for the first few minutes of the chase down the halls, but had shattered on impact when a guard had attempted to tackle him. He had just heard Cynthia say to  _ “get the hell out of there, you and Carvour can find another way to get this information but there is no way for you to get it right now” _ , but by then they were well and truly lost and trying desperately to stay one step ahead of their pursuers. 

Curt saw a shadow up ahead, and when he looked behind, saw that the guards had almost caught up with them. He had just started to resign himself to being captured and having to fight his way out when Owen suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side into a very small, enclosed space. Where they were less than two feet from each other.

They looked at each other, both realizing their positions. Curt was about to look away, but then just decided that whatever, he had been dancing around this for a long time, they were trapped in a closet together for who knows how long, he may as well get it out there.

“O?”

“Yeah?”

“I like you.”

Curt blushed. He hadn’t meant to say it that boldly or bluntly. 

“I like you too.”

Curt took a deep breath, ready for the rejection that he knew was coming. “No, I mean I like like you. Like, I want to kiss you and cuddle with you and be with you. I know we can’t be publicly together, but I don't really care. I just-- I care about you, so much, I really like you and I know you don’t feel the same way but I mph--”

Owen was kissing him. Honest to god kissing him. He melted into it, still shocked but knowing this was everything he had ever hoped for. He felt Owen’s arms wrap around him and he leaned onto his toes a little to get even closer. He felt Owen smile into the kiss.

“I know what you mean love. I like like you too, if it wasn’t obvious.”

Curt pulled away slightly. “I-- I didn’t think you did because you never flirted back, and I just wanted to be able to get over these feelings so that I didn’t mess up our friendship--”

Owen blinked. “I make your favorite dinners and desserts as much as I can, I give you my jacket, hug you as much as I can, and have kissed you on the cheek every time we need to go our separate ways and you didn’t think I was flirting?”

Curt blushed. Oh. “Shut up.”

Curt leaned forwards and kissed Owen again, neither paying any attention to anything happening outside. The world could wait. For now, all that mattered was them.


	2. how to charm a british spy who thinks you've been dating for six months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner with Owen went slightly differently..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the comments and I was like aaaa I can't just not write this now so it's a while after midnight and I wrote this in an hour so I hope it's good
> 
> thank you so much for the comments, they mean a lot!!

Another month, and Curt was wondering if he should try to stop flirting; Owen wasn’t flirting back, and he didn’t want to make their friendship awkward or uncomfortable.

“Curt, love? I’m making your favorite for dinner. You okay?”

Owen stepped out onto the small hotel balcony, and gently placed his hand on Curt’s shoulder, shaking him out of his musing.

Owen draped his jacket, the leather one with red stripes that he wore whenever they weren’t out on their mission, over Curt’s shoulders. 

“Don’t get sick, love, it’s cold out.”

Curt smiled back at him. “I’ll be in in a minute.”

He watched Owen go back inside, and sighed. He wished Owen would flirt back, would like him back, but knew it wasn’t going to happen. Curt wouldn’t give their friendship up for anything though. He could deal with not having Owen love him in the same way that Curt loved him, but he couldn’t deal without Owen by his side.

Curt turned and slipped in, wandering over towards the small table. Owen was facing away from him, towards the stove, as Curt sat down at the table.

“O-- this is amazing.”

The table was covered in a soft golden tablecloth and there were-- candles? Lit candles and flower petals scattered over the surface. Curt felt like he was likely missing something major. Nothing was supposed to be happening today, right? 

He forced down the surge of hope that Owen could possibly have interest in him. This was just a coincidence, right? It wasn’t weird for friends to have candlelit dinners.

Owen turned around, and Curt caught his breath. Owen’s eyes were glowing a soft golden in the candlelight. He was wearing one of his nicer shirts, a dark maroon that looked amazing with his colouring, but still looked casual. His hair had come undone from its slicked back style and fell loosely around his face. In his hands, he held-- flowers?

Curt felt the world drawing in around him. Maybe friends had candlelit dinners but did they give each other flowers?

Owen walked over to Curt and blushed, holding out the flowers. “Happy anniversary, love.”

Curt froze. 

Maybe friends had candlelit dinners or gave each other flowers, but they did not have anniversaries where those things happened. 

The past nine months since he had met Owen flashed through his mind. They weren’t dating, he knew that much. He had dreamed of that happening often enough that he would remember if it had happened in real life. But--

“Anniversary?”

“Yes? Six months today love. Since you called me a demon and expected me to fall in love with you. Seeing as that happened, I don't know who that reflects on more.”

Six months ago-- oh. Oh no.

He had never been able to banish that moment from his mind, when he had accidentally implied Owen was a demon when asking if he had fallen from heaven. That had been the last time he had tried to randomly insert a pick up line into conversation. But apparently, Owen had thought-- he had thought they were--

“Curt, are you alright? You’re looking awfully pale.”

“Are we dating?”

He felt himself turn bright red. That was not how he meant to put it, especially because if Owen thought they were but now Curt was questioning it, he might think that Curt didn’t want that and  _ no no no _ \--

Owen looked surprised, and then mortified. “I-- Oh god, I’m so sorry, I read it wrong? I just thought that.. That we…”

Owen was backing up, looking both devastated and horrified and embarrassed and Curt was panicking because  _ no I want this too I just want to know that I have it-- _

“No! No, I want to date you. I just didn’t know that we were already dating! Or that you thought we were dating?”

Owen froze, looking back, now looking even more confused. 

“You--what?”

Curt took a deep breath. “I’ve been in love with you for months, which is why I’ve been trying to flirt with you, but I thought you didn’t like me like that because you didn’t flirt back, so I didn’t know we had an anniversary? But I’d love to have an anniversary with you. Because I’d love to date you.”

Owen looked like he had no idea on what to say, and both of them stared at each other for about a minute before Owen finally broke the silence.

“I’ve been in love with you for months as well, and I would love to date you correctly when we both know that we’re dating. So, Agent Curt Mega, would you accompany me on a date tonight?”

Curt blushed bright red, and nodded, suddenly shy. 

Owen smiled back at him, and bowed slightly to present the flowers. “Happy first date, love.”

Curt smiled at him. He had wanted this for months, wanted Owen, and now, staring into his eyes, he knew everything would work out. “Happy first date and six month anniversary.”

  
  


After dinner, they sat on the couch, curled up together. Curt played with Owen’s hair, running his hands through the soft strands to detangle it before braiding small sections. 

Owen relaxed back into him, smiling up at Curt as he continued playing with Owen’s hair. “Well, that’s not how I planned for our anniversary dinner to go, but it was memorable.”

Curt laughed. “So wait, is this our six month anniversary or the day we got together?”

“It’ll be both.”

“Both our first date and our I-don’t-know-how-many-dates-we-went-on-in-six-months date?”

“You got it. Never play by the rules.”

  
  


Three years later, when they exchanged rings and promised each other “ _ forever and always” _ , the first thing that Owen asked was if they were both in agreement that they were married.

“So, are we married now, like in six months you aren’t going to refer to us just as boyfriends?”

Curt deadpanned, looking back at his husband. “You never said we were dating!”

Owen stared at him. “We are both gay spies who are partners from different agencies who cuddle in bed, kiss each other on the cheek, wear each other’s clothes, and give each other gifts. I thought it was clear.”

Curt blushed. “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> aww, they finally have a happy ending
> 
> I considered doing a flash forwards where curt was thinking back to all of this when he had lost Owen, but decided that no let's just let them have their happiness without any angst
> 
> i hope you liked it, please comment!!


End file.
